Extremely Disadvantaged
by Broken Ice Alchemist
Summary: Al has gone missing after a little quarrel he had with Edward. This has left Edward feeling guilty, and slightly disadvantaged. Winry is angry and refuses to fix his automail until he can use it properly. Set in more modern times.
1. Preface

**Hello! This is the Broken Ice Alchemist! **

**This is my first Full Metal Alchemist story, so I hope it's OK. The next one I do will be more of a comedy.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Preface… of a sort.**_

I always have pain, oh, how life is FULL of pain.

First my father, then my mother.

Suddenly my arm and leg became METAL.

It hurts. All of it. It always has, and it will never end.

But…

I'm an ALCHEMIST…. I can change this.

AND I WILL MAKE IT RIGHT!... I hope. O_o

**Keep reading… I hope you readers enjoy this!**

**Tell me how the next bits should go! I like following my readers ideas!**


	2. Gone

**So! This is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy thoroughly:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any FMA or any of the characters (unless I decide to add an OC later on)**

"Shut UP Al!" screamed Edward, "I'm trying to sleep. Emphasise on the _trying_ part."

Al had been going crazy about adopting a little baby tiger for the past week, and Edward was… loosing it. For one, he lacked an arm and a leg. Winry was fixing them up, as she usually did and he was just dreading the intense pain that would come the next day.

"But brother, it… It's going to be extinct soon!" Al protested loudly.

"I don't CARE about extinct animals. Do you know how big tigers get?" Shouted Edward, with the blanket over his head.

"I know, but…" Al started.

"No! You do not know, which is why you want one," Edward thought this was a reasonable conclusion, so he shut his eyes.

Exactly seventeen seconds passed…

"But brother…"

Edward found himself jumping out of bed and immediately falling over. He had forgotten about his left leg. He hauled himself up and hopped over to Al immediately slapping his face. It hurt.

"What was that for?" Al asked.

Edward knew that he hadn't hurt Al, but the thought was what mattered. "We. Are. Not. Getting. A TIGER!" Edward screamed.

Edward turned his head and looked at the clock on the wall. He squinted in the dark. It was seven past five in the morning. He groaned and turned to Al again.

"Look, you may not need sleep, but I do," he pointed at himself. "Please, let me sleep in peace!"

That shut Al up right away. Edward immediately felt bad for what he had said. Any reminder of Al's sort of 'immortality' was looked down upon. It was a touchy subject and had lately been making Al a little upset.

"Look Al… I'm sorr…"

Al turned to Edward. "You know how that makes me feel! Why do you keep saying stuff like that. Why? You know it just makes me sad."

Edward immediately felt guilty. He was actually surprised that no one had come to check on them yet and why they were fighting randomly. Edward hopped back to the bed and lay down. Winry had said something about there being no spare limbs that he could use today, which was weird, because she always had spared for him. Maybe it was because he threw a spanner at her because she called him short again… Hmm…

Edward couldn't sleep after that. He lay in that bed with his eyes open. He could feel Al in the background staring at him, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

When morning finally had come, Al had left the room. Edward had no idea where he had gone. Holding the railing of the stairs, he awkwardly hopped down them until he reached the bottom. As usual, Winry was up bright and early. She sat at the table, doing nothing remotely interesting.

Suddenly, he felt a pain in his head. He fell over.

"That's payback for hitting me," Winry said.

He said up and looked at her again. He was rewarded with another sharp pain.

"That's for what you did to Al," she said.

Edward didn't bother sitting up this time. There was always another spanner coming.

"And this is for keeping me up the WHOLE DARN NIGHT!"

This one was thrown with much more force than the last two. Now he lay on the ground with his hand on his head.

"Ow! Why?"

"Do I have to repeated myself?" she asked.

"What's wrong with Al? Where is he?"

"I don't know. Isn't he upstairs"

"No, he disappeared."

Winry looked surprised. "What did you do to him? I know that you annoyed him."

"He was annoying me!" Edward said loudly. "He wants a tiger for goodness sakes."

Winry just laughed at him. "Why does he want a tiger?"

"Because he's Al," Edward said, suddenly feeling worried. Where would Al have gone. He would surely come back soon, since Al had never left Edward for more than a day. He frowned and he threw himself into a chair. "And when are you putting this auto-mail back on? It's extremely inconvenient and I need to get back to Central ASAP." Roy was going to kill him if he wasn't back in a week.

Winry smirked. "We had urm… problems with it last night and I went to bed."

"But you said you were doing an all nighter?"

"How can I stay up all night if I can't even concentrate on my own thoughts!"

Edward sighed. Great, he was going to be confined to this house for a while. He could even go out to look for Al at this point.

"Well then, can you at least hurry up so I can go out and look for him?" Edward asked impatiently.

Winry sighed, "I'll try to hurry." She looked angry.

Edward observed Winry for a minute. "You know something I don't know. You know where he is!"

Winry looked quietly at the table. "I'm not telling you anything."

Edward leaned closer, getting angrier still, if that was even possible. "Why can't you tell me? Why? He's my brother for goodness sakes just tell me where he is!"

"Because you hurt him Edward!" she shouted at him. "You weren't here to see his face when he stormed out of the house. He told me what you said to him."

"I didn't mean it like that! I know he's fussy about these things but…" he was feeling guiltier by the second.

"Al's not very happy with you, Edward. You disappointed him. Again." She said softly.

Edward frowned again. "Tell me where he is. Now."

A tear fell down Winry's cheek. "No. You hurt him! You constantly keep reminding him about what you did to him…" she looked away.

Edward's head shot up. "What I did to him?" He coughed. "What I _DID_ to him? I saved him! He would have died! This was the only way! I…I.." he stuttered, "Without me he wouldn't be here!"

Winry looked up. "You know what Al told me last night?

"No," Edward said. Maybe he had fallen asleep.

"He said that he'd rather be dead than to keep being disappointed like this."

**So… Yes, what did you think? Please please PLEASE review! It will make me happy :D**


End file.
